1. Field
The field relates to an organic light emitting diode display and an aging method thereof, and more particularly, to treating pixels with a high luminance by way of a pixel circuit which includes an aging line and an aging control switching transistor.
2. Description of Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode display is one kind of a flat panel display using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) in which light is generated by the recombination of the electron supplied by a cathode and the hole supplied by an anode. The organic light emitting diode display has advantages in that it is thin, wide viewing angle, and high speed responsive.
A conventional organic light emitting diode display includes a pixel circuit formed at the area near which a scan line, an emission control line and a data line cross one another. The pixel circuit includes a driving transistor which is driven according to the data signal supplied by the data line, a storage capacitor for storing the voltage between a source electrode of the driving transistor and a gate electrode, and an organic light emitting diode which emits light according to a driving current controlled by a plurality of switching transistors and driving transistors.
In some embodiments, the organic light emitting diode display is fabricated through a process wherein a thin film transistor (TFT) is formed and an organic light emitting diode is formed on the thin film transistor. Among the processes used, during the process wherein an organic light emitting diode layer is formed, a dark defect can be generated by a short circuit between an anode and a cathode caused by the foreign body generated during the step in which an organic layer is deposited. In addition, where the organic light emitting diode is lit immediately after the organic layer is deposited, luminance can decrease relatively suddenly due to an initial degradation effect. Furthermore, for a full color organic light emitting diode display, the white balance generated by mixing of a red pixel, a green pixel and a blue pixel can degrade in a short time.
Conventionally, in order to solve the aforementioned problems and increase reliability of the organic light emitting diode display, a variety of technologies have been developed. For passive matrix organic light emitting diode display (PMOLED), an aging method is used. Because foreign substances causing a defect can be removed, the possibility of the defect being generated is reduced before the light emitting diode display comes onto the market, thereby increasing reliability thereof.
For active matrix organic light emitting diode display (AMOLED), however, it is not easy to use the aging method because organic light emitting diode is formed on the thin film transistor.